


First Meeting

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Brucie Wayne, Clark Kent is Superman, In a way, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Short, Short One Shot, Some Swearing, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: It was a Wayne Foundation gala. Bruce pretended to be drunk until he decided to actually get drunk. Clark Kent doesn't recognize him until he tries to flirt with him.Real short, beginning of a series.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I love ABO AUs and after reading some about Superbat I decided to give it a try. This first meeting is very short, but I have plans for this story as a series of Bruce and Superman's relationship in a non-traditional ABO dynamic. I'm still unsure, however, if I want Bruce to become Batman and the Batfamily being all vigilantes, or if I want them to be all "normal" civilians who tend to get in trouble.  
> Let me know what you think please!  
> Btw, English is not my first language.

Nothing was happening that night in Gotham city. At least nothing dangerous. The gala of Wayne Foundation, in honor of Thomas and Martha Wayne, was taking place to collect some money for the various orphanages around town. Bruce Wayne, Omega heir of the Wayne fortune, could be seen prancing around with a flute of champagne, winking and flirting with whoever crosses his path, not caring of secondary genders, nor witnesses.

“So, Mr. Wayne,” Luthor purred, smirking behind his own flute. He thought he actually caught Gotham’s prince attention, the fool. “I was wondering. There is not even a rumor about you seeing someone. Perhaps we can change that, I’m sure I’ll be able to entertain you.”

Bruce cringed inwardly and tried no to roll his eyes.

“Oh, Luthor you dog,” he faked a hiccup and slurred, “there may not be rumors, but I swear to you I’ll never go out with you.” He smiled the charming smile he usually uses with the press and without waiting for the Beta to understand what he said, he walked away.

Bruce was tired of Alphas trying to “take care of him”, as well as some Betas. Omegas weren’t usually so abrasive but there could be exceptions. The worst was the Betas like Luthor who tried to be like Alphas. He just tried to ignore all of them while maintaining his playboy façade.

He placed his empty flute in a passing tray and this time took a glass of something. Scotch, maybe. He didn’t care at this point, he decided to get drunk for once, he’ll deal with Alfred’s scolding later.

The Beta was constantly trying to “straighten him out”. Make him someone his parents would be proud of. His parents were dead, though, so, he didn’t give a fuck about his “lessons”. Long ago he decided to help his city just like his parents did, but he also decided that he wouldn’t live long enough to see any difference in Gotham.

Poor Alfred had to save him more than once when he was a teenager. That hadn’t changed much and he was twenty-four already. The butler just wouldn’t -or couldn’t- give up on him.

“If you’re looking for a knock-out maybe we could get out of here,” someone said behind him, Alpha if his nose was correct.

Bruce turned to look at the man and couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“And you are…” he said, waving his hand.

“Clark Kent,” the other answered. “I’m here with the Daily Planet.”

Bruce smirked. The other man looked to be around his own age, he wore a cheap suit that didn’t look _bad_ on him but did stand out surrounded by the richest of the rich. His glasses gave him a nerdy look, almost innocent, and he had a pen behind one ear and a notepad peeking out of his pants pocket. Even his dark hair was messy compared to Bruce’s and it shined with all the gel the reporter tried to slick it with. Bruce didn’t even look at the other’s shoes.

“So, I’m guessing you want to interview me?” He slurred a little, faking his drunkenness.

Kent seemed surprised. Maybe he wasn’t expecting him to sound so drunk yet.

After a couple of seconds in which Kent just stared, opening and closing his mouth, he just said: “interview?”

“I’m Bruce Wayne,” he said like it was the most obvious thing -and in a way it was-. “I don’t know how you go around interviewing my guests, or other people, but I won’t leave my own party just to… what? Drink with a Kansas boy?”

Kent hummed, looking him in the eye. He seemed unimpressed with the Kansas comment but didn’t deny it. Bruce didn’t mention he liked the accent.

“Then, perhaps I could interview you here,” he replied. “Unless you rather don’t talk with a Kansas boy, Mr. Wayne. I can call my partner and she’ll be happy to talk to you as long as you don’t make any advances on her.”

“Like you were,” he smirked, and just for the fun of it, he eyed him up and down. “Because honestly, if you hadn’t caught me so off guard, I would’ve left you.”

Kent blushed. Bruce licked his lips.

“Sorry, Mr. Wayne.” He stammered, “why don’t we postpone this meeting? I can see you’re not really in your right mind.”

“I can pretend if you want me to,” he purred, taking a step closer to the reporter.

“I- I- don’t,” Kent put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, stopping him from getting closer.

Then, to Bruce’s confusion, the blush on his face disappeared in an instant and he looked away, as if listening to someone, then back at him, and blinked.

“Sorry, I really need to go.”

He didn’t wait for a reply and practically ran to the entrance.

“If you want to, you can pretend for me.”

Bruce huffed and turned to face Oliver Queen.

“Fuck off,” he growled.

Oliver laughed.

“Oh, Brucie,” he said, cleaning an imaginary tear. “I saw how you looked at him. You liked him.”

Bruce frowned at his friend. One of the selected Alphas that could talk to him and not be ignored. He was currently grinning like the cat that got the bird.

“Shut up,” he mumbled. “I’ll tell Dinah you were flirting with Diana Prince again.”

Oliver laughed harder.

“I bet she’ll tell me to invite her to our escapades.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Bruce smirked.

Almost at the other side of the world. Superman was helping save some people from a collapsing building. While on it, he couldn’t help thinking about the man he met at the gala that night. He didn’t realize he was _the_ Bruce Wayne. He just approached him because he just… He smelled so good. And he was curious as to why he was faking being drunk. He’ll try to see him again some other time. Maybe put a real smile on him before asking him out. He could wait.


End file.
